My Foxy Lover
by Mariks YOKO
Summary: Yomi and Yoko fic not much more to say.Yaoi


Okay this fanfic is created out of boredom Yaya for being bored. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh and there is Yaoi in this.

A Foxy Lover

Yomi sat at his desk trying to get to all the treaties and request he had to read and sign that day. He rubbed his temples he just couldn't concentrate and on top of it all this work he was doing was very stress full on him. He started to sign his name to all the papers that smelled safe to him since in the end all the dangerous ones he would have to have them read to him. As he signed and cursed he never sensed the approach of his lover until he felt someone rubbing his shoulders. "You seem tense love." his silvered hared fox whispered. Yomi groaned. "Not now Yoko I'm very busy." Yoko stopped rubbing Yomi's back and started looking at the paper work Yomi need someone to read. As he came across one that was from a frog demon prince who owned a very small portion of land to the east he screamed, "That filth." as he threw the paper on the desk. Yomi sighted, "What did it say?" Yoko picked up the paper and read, "Lord Yomi I will give you all my land and riches if you give me you sexy little toy fox Yoko. You and I both know he's not good for much so the trade is pretty fair I think. Send me your answer as soon as you have it Lord." Yoko dropped the letter and started to shake and than he burst into tears. "Is that all I am a toy an item for someone to call there's?" Yoko cried. Yomi stopped his paper work and stood up and picks up his fox bridle style. "That's not what you are to me. You are the most lovely and smart fox I've ever know." Yomi kisses the fox's noise. Yoko stops crying, "Really?" Yomi smiles, "I love you more than anything in all the tree worlds and nothing will ever change that." Yomi says as he pets Yoko's tale. Yoko starts to purr in Yomi's arms and falls asleep. Yomi wasn't expecting the fox to fall asleep in his arms no less. Yomi decided he would put him on the couch in the room. When Yomi tried to lay Yoko down he realized the fox's nails were stuck in his tunic and his skin a bit to. He tried to remove the claws but he couldn't and he had paper work to do. In the end Yomi sat down at his desk with the sleeping fox's head on his shoulder as he started his paper work again. After awhile he came across the same letter that made his fox cry and threw it in the trash. Yomi thought that was the end of that to bad he was wrong.

At The Frog Palace

The prince was waiting for the answer from Yomi about the fox for a month now. "Dad I'm going to Yomi's territory to get the fox I want ok." the young price proclaimed. His father who didn't care if his son was alive or not just nodded his head not even hearing what his son had said. With that the prince left to go to Yomi's kingdom.

At Yomi's Palace

Yoko was siting on Yomi's lap in the thorn room when a messenger came in and said there was a young prince hear to see Yomi. Yomi told the messenger to send him in. Yoko looked up and Yomi and started to get off his lap but Yomi held him securely. Yoko looked at Yomi confused, "Don't you want me to wait out side like you usually do?" Yomi nipped Yoko's neck, "No I don't want you out of my sight." Yomi says and than kisses Yoko. As there kissing the frog demon prince walked in and said, "Wow this is what the fox has to offer, wow that's hot." Yomi looked up and snarled at the prince, "What is you business hear." The frog bows to Yomi, "I came to trade for that fox." He says as he points at Yoko. Yomi growls, "so you're the jerk who sent the letter saying you trade your riches and kingdom for the fox." Yomi says while standing up and putting Yoko behind him. The prince looks confused and asks, "Why didn't you answer my letter if you read it?" "His not an item to be traded he is my life partner and I not giving him away to some vain little prince like you." Yomi growls out as his hands glow yellowish red. Yoko ducks down behind Yomi knowing he's going to kill the frog. The prince is such an idiot he doesn't see the energy balls in Yomi's hands. "So what do you say Yomi, kingdom and all that I have in riches for the fox." the prince states full of himself. "You know what I say, I say die filth." Yomi says as he blasts the frog it bits. Yoko screams and grabs onto Yomi's legs when the blast hits. Yomi feels the grip on his legs and looks at his fox and asks, "Are you ok?" as he helps Yoko up. Yoko just nods his head and buries his face in Yomi's chest. Yoko looks up, "Yomi do you think the Frog King will be mad?" Yoko asks a bit concerned. Yomi doesn't answer he just ponders the question.

The Next Day

Yomi was siting listening to Yoko read some letters. When Yoko read a letter to himself and started laughing. Yomi looks at him, "What's so funny?" Yomi ask standing up next to Yoko. Yoko read, "_Dear Lord Yomi, _

_Thank you for getting ride of my stupid son he was ruining the kingdom with his stupid actions and spending of the family fortune. I wish you and your mate the best of luck._

_In your debt,_

_The Frog King_"

By the end Yoko and Yomi were both laughing really hard. "Well I guess that's the end of that for real." Yomi said matter of fact like. "I guess so." Yoko said siting on Yomi's lap. "I love you." Yomi said kissing Yoko. "I know." Yoko said curling into Yomi's lap.

The End

Well that was my first one-shot hope you liked it. Also this was after Yu Yu Hakusho the show if you didn't get that already. Okay please R&R. Bye.


End file.
